New Beginnings
by Saphiraimafan
Summary: Rachel goes to Hogwarts in her first year, having been a potterhead her entire life.  But what is this about a prophecy? And why is she the only muggleborn in the school? R&R please :


When the first letter arrived at my house, 55 Newport lanes, I thought it was a joke. I was well known at school for being a potter nerd, and this was just one of my friends joking about. It even had the list of equipment I would need to go to 'Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. I had to admit, it was quite funny, and so the next day I walked up to my friends and asked who did it. They didn't have a clue. And neither did I, until that strange man arrived at my house.

BANG BANG! I opened my eyes, groggily and checked the clock, it was midnight, and my 11th birthday was officially over. Outside I heard the rain lashing against the rooftop, and the wind whistling through the trees. My old grandmother grumbled in her sleep next to me, but didn't open her eyes. Not that she would, until I had come to her, breakfast on a plate. She depended on me to do everything these days. But what had awakened me was the crashing (or what felt like it, I was very tired) of somebody knocking on the door. I ran downstairs and opened it. I figure of a very large man was silhouetted in the doorway. He had to bend right over to get through the door, and I took several steps backward into the coffee table. I turned on a light, and nearly fainted at who I saw. Towering above me, moleskin coat and a tangle of black hair. It was Hagrid, I was sure of it. Impossible, but true, he looked exactly as if he had jumped out the books and into my sitting room.

"Alrigh'?" he said to me kindly, as he went to sit on one of the armchairs. I heard the springs breaking and winced. But I was at loss for words as he handed me yet another Hogwarts letter, exactly like the one I thought my friends had given my just a few days before.

"I know this might seem odd. I know that for years you thought it was jus' in the books, that it wasn't real, but I'm 'ere to tell you it is. You're a witch Rachel."

I froze. It was all so surreal, but even then, I knew in my heart that it was true. I had always been in strange situations, and always doing odd things... but still, it was in a book! How could they let that happen if it weren't true?

I summoned any strength I had and asked "bbut what about the books? I mean, how did you let her write it?"

Hagrid frowned and grumbled "J., that squib. She and her magik! Lawyers managed to get away with it but I still don't see how... The 7th book is coming out next year! But anyways, its time you came to Hogwarts, to become who you are! And if the prophecy is true, the quicker we got to the leaky cauldron the better!" then he clapped his hands to his mouth as if he had let out some big secret. I wanted to ask what the prophecy was but by the look on Hagrid's face, I knew it would make him feel worse. Still, I couldn't help imagining what was lying in wait. Then another thought crossed my mind.

"What about grandma? I can't leave her on her own" I asked

"Don't worry, it's all been taken care of." he replied in a gruff voice. We walked outside, and I felt a sudden rush of emotions. Guilt at leaving grandma, anxiety, happiness and excitement. I would be going to Hogwarts in 3 days!

I walked into the leaky cauldron and stared about me. Hagrid chatted happily to an old man who introduced himself to be Tom, the bartender. Then we excused ourselves, and walked out the back door. I knew what was coming and braced myself. The wall opened before us and we were thrown into the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards rushed past in a bid to get to the back to school sales. Some were in normal, 'muggle' as I called them now, clothes, but most adults we in the full cloak, robes and some even had the large pointy hats. First we went and got my robes, since I had not wizard money, Hogwarts was paying for all my stuff. Then we went and got my books, _Standard book of spells – Grade 1 _among them. I had kind of got over the shock, and started to really look forward to tomorrow. We bought scales, a cauldron and potions ingredients.

We walked into Eylops owl emporium. Loud hoots came from all directions and I wandered about, trying to pick one. There was every kind of owl you could think of, but I eventually settled on a tawny owl. She seemed sweet and quiet and very affectionate. We bought her and I called her Dawn. She nipped my finger happily, seeming to like it.

Hagrid went to take the stuff back to the leaky cauldron, leaving me to go into Ollivanders. I apprehensively walked into the shop, and saw a man in his mid 20's manning the counter. He had short brown hair and a cheery smile. I smiled nervously "can I have a wand please"

"Sure!" He said "I just need to f" A rumble can from the back of the rows and rows of shelves, filled with wand boxes. We looked up confused, as a box, floated towards us in mid air, and landed right in my palm. "Open it" he said apprehensively, studying my face. I did so and took the wand out. Immediately I felt a warm glow inside and all my worries about sorting and things were pushed away. This wand was perfect.

He took the wand from me and studied it carefully. "11 inches, Rowan, surprisingly bendy, Phoenix Chick feather core." If he found anything odd about this, he didn't voice it, but I could see the tension in his eyes as he wrapped it and handed it to me.

I held my breath and the trolley and ran into the wall between platform 9 & 10. I emerged out the other side and saw the Hogwarts Express. I could hardly contain my excitement. I walked along the platform with my trunk and Dawn, until I stopped dead. In front of me was harry potter, He looked older, about 30, but still had round glasses and a mop of black hair. His scar was still visible. He was talking to a child that looked a lot like him, but without the scar or glasses. The boy looked scared as he boarded the train, and I did so as well, just as the whisle blew.

All the compartments seemed full, until I reached one with two other kids inside. One was Harry's son, who I had seen earlier. The other girl was pretty, with a very ginger pixie cut and glasses.

She looked exactly like-"I'm Rose Weasley" she said in a kind voice "do you want to sit down?" she nodded to a seat opposite her and the boy.

"I'm Rachel King" I replied smiling nervously in the knowledge of who I was in the presence of.

"This is Albus Severus "she continued

"Al" he muttered, but smiled and shook my hand. We talked for a while about school, being a wizard and stuff. One thing that caught my attention was Rose mentioning that, once she'd found out I was muggle born (and got all excited, asking lots of questions), according to her dad, I was the only muggle born this year to go to Hogwarts. I found that a bit strange but shrugged it off as we were fast approaching Hogsmead, and the boat ride with Hagrid.

I told them about Hagrid and they both grinned "He's the best!" exclaimed Al "we're going round his on Friday, do you want to come?" I accepted, and the train began to slow down... we were almost there!


End file.
